scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Nod
The Empire Of Nod, known simply as Nod, is a extremely industrialized, militarized empire, with very little contact to other empires, although Nod is very willing to open relations, few try. People and History Introduction The olden Earth Colony, Eiron, had been a very much quiet planet, until Earth lost contact with us. We were clueless. The planet had dissolved into 3, With the peoples calling themselves Nod, Jakar, GDI. After nearly a thought to be endless war, Nod had won this war gloriously, taking full control over the planet. After two years of martial rule, with strict laws and regulations being put over the people to stop all ideas of war and revolution.The people have solidified under Nod rule. The peoples of Eiron live on a terraformed planet, with many new efforts to try to further it. The people have lost contact with Earth much long ago, and have not been met by anyone yet. Population numbers around 9 Billion on the home planet, with more living on moon and planet colonies. Signs of a massive supernova from the homestar had worried the peoples, and the Khaldyr Empire (dead) had saved Nod from death. After this, Nod had prospered greatly, becoming a top power in the Alpha Quadrant. The Empire survived and had few cases during the Y4N-G1R1 virus, surviving until the long dead Sneople had taken control of the Milky Way Galaxy. Power The planet is fueled by nuclear, hydrogen, nitrogen, oxygen, wind, and water sources. Tiberium is the largest source of power in the empire. The empire is in no longer the need of fossil fuels. The empire has large research projects to further power production in the empire. Agriculture Many people are fed by farms underground, with many irrigation sources being lined underground to the massive farming complexes. Small farms and greenhouses are being put ontop of highrises and homes, to supply each home with their own food. Workforce Every person has a job, with most being in the industrial-space industry. Only 37% are white-collar workers.Nod keeps a large space-industry, always wanting to be able to build ships faster and faster. The workforce is a driving force of the empire, with propaganda encouraging more rights for the worker. Much of the workforce is based around the central planets of the empire, or the capital planets. The very large, commercial and industrious ones rather. Slavery is outlawed except for a form of punishment. Both genders male and female are allowed into the military ranks. Male and Female are seen as equals with none being the better in the Empire Of Nod. Culture The culture of Eiron is a very rich one, with many natural land formations, and monuments erected by the people toward leaders. Monuments include *Rock of Jime - Where the first Earth colonists landed. *Wall Of War - A wall in the capital where people have placed many things such as flowers and pictures of those who's families members have died in wars. *Lieffe Tower - A steel tower in Krios used once as a radio tower to contact Earth during colonial times. *Chigga Muki - A temple in the western side of the planet where natives once lived who had mysteriously vanished. There are many more, but these are some large icons of culture to the empire. Free religion is accepted into the empire, making annexation much easier. Religous tolerance is easily seen throughout the systems Nod owns. Relations Allies:None Friends: None Enemies: None currently Other: None (Nod has been thrown aside by the galactic community, so it seems Nod will not be able to make friendships with any race until contacted) Star Systems After the move, Nod owns only one system, but is on the verge to expand. *Empire is gone Technological Abilities Nod is one of the most technologically advanced nations in the Tier 2 technology, with the largest industrial power within the Alpha quadrant. The main reason that advances the industry of the empire, is the advanced understanding of Nanotechnology. Military The empire's military is divided as such. *Nod Peoples Offensive Army (NPOA) *Nod Peoples Defense Army (NPDA) *Nod Peoples Mechanical Division (NPMD) *Nod Peoples Space Warfare Division (NPSWD) *Nod Peoples Engineering Division (NPED) *Nod Peoples Planetary Air Division (NPAD) *Solar Defense Fleet (SDF) *Nod Peoples Special Operation Forces (NPSOF) *Nod Peoples Command Center (NPCC) Nod Peoples Offensive Army This army of Nod numbers 1,950,400. These forces are armed with NBQ-56 Assault Rifles. These forces work along with all divisions of the military, mechanical and space warfare mainly. These soldiers are highly trained in offensive measures, This army is capable of deploying to many planets at once, under command from the Command Center. Nod Peoples Defense Army This army numbers 1,200,350. These forces are armed with NBQ-56 Assault Rifles. These forces work along with all divisions of the military, mechanical and space warfare mainly. These soldiers are highly trained in defensive measures. This army defends the Nod homeworld, as well as her moons. Nod Peoples Mechanical Division The army numbers of 2,915 mechanical suits, 7,000 Armored Ground Units (Tanks lel) , 1,700 Mobilized Ground Indirect-Fire units, 900,000 mechanical assault and transport units. This army is trained in troop-support, as well as siege tactics. This army is the basic spine of the offensive division, supporting them heavily. Nod Peoples Space Warfare Division This army numbers 21,000 Devastator Class Destroyers, 299,900 drone fighters, 720 Drone Fighter carriers, 3905 Marine carriers, 79,000 Missile Cruisers, 39,000 Venom Class Frigates, 115,605 Marine Occupier-class boarder ships, 200 Kane Class Command Cruisers, 119,000 supply ships. This army is trained in all aspects of warfare, and works with the offensive and defensive branches. ( This is the active fleet, the reserve fleets have many more) Fleets Defensive Fleets Nod Defense Fleet 01 Gyar Nod Defense Fleet 02 Nod Defense Fleet 03 Nod Defense Fleet 04 Nod Defense Fleet 05 Nod Defense Fleet 06 Nod Defense Fleet 07 Nod Defense Fleet 08 Nod Defense Fleet 09 Nod Defense Fleet 10 Nod Defense Fleet 11 Nod Defense Fleet 12 Nod Defense Fleet 13 Nod Defense Fleet 14 Nod Defense Fleet 15 Nod Defense Fleet 16 Nod Defense Fleet 17 Nod Defense Fleet 18 Nod Defense Fleet 19 Nod Defense Fleet 20 Nod Defense Fleet 21 Nod Defense Fleet 22 Nod Defense Fleet 23 Nod Defense Fleet 24 Offensive Fleets Nod Offensive Fleet Alpha Nod Offensive Fleet Bravo Nod Offensive Fleet Charlie Nod Offensive Fleet Delta Nod Offensive Fleet Foxtrot Nod Offensive Fleet Leviathan Nod Offensive Fleet Perseus Nod Offensive Fleet Harpe Nod Offensive Fleet Triton Nod Offensive Fleet Victoria Nod Offensive Fleet Viceroy Nod Offensive Fleet Armagedon Nod Offensive Fleet Brotherhood Nod Offensive Fleet Unity Nod Offensive Fleet Golf Nod Offensive Fleet Hotel Nod Offensive Fleet India Nod Offensive Fleet Juliet Nod Offensive Fleet Kilo Nod Offensive Fleet Lima Nod Offensive Fleet Mike Nod Offensive Fleet Vigilant Nod Offensive Fleet Aria Nod Offensive Fleet Cholimon Recon Fleets Nod Reconnaissance''' '''Fleet Eagle Nod Reconnaissance Fleet Stopwith Nod Reconnaissance Fleet Meteor Nod Reconnaissance Fleet Alexander Nod Reconnaissance Fleet Hyperion Nod Reconnaissance Fleet Vulture Ship Classes Victory Class - Largest ship; Heavy Warfare suited; Fleet Leader Dante Class - Cruiser ship; Heavy Warfare suited Dreadnaught Class - Average ship; Mainly suited in all types of Warfare;Frigate Aldebaran Class - Small ship; Corvettes; Light scale warfare suited Brotherhood Class - Small ship; Missile Boat; light-medium scale warfare Nod Peoples Engineering Division This army creates weaponry used by all military forces. People in this division are said to be some of the brightest minds in humanity. This division only numbers of 300. Nod Peoples Planetary Air Division This army protects and invades all foreign objects in a planet's atmosphere. This army is suited of only 19,000 drone fighters. This division is trained in flight aspects as well as offensive aspects. Most of this division is based on Eiron. Solar Defense Fleet This division protects the entire solar system, and can use the Nod Peoples Space Warfare Division at any time. This fleet consists of mainly 300 Devastator Class destroyers, 16,000 Missile Frigates, 500 gun platforms based around the solar system, 29 Satellites, 900 Venom Class Frigates,30 Ion Shield Frigates, 17,000 Eiron Class Gunships. This will defend the system from enemy invaders. Nod Peoples Special Operation Forces This army is the most elite army in all of Nod, fit to fight anyone and defend the planet with only their squads. Only 600,000 soldiers are in this division, with most soldiers, if not all, being injected with a chemical muscle, and brain enhancer. Nod Peoples Command Center This division is the command of all the military and population. With Kane Duerov as the Divine Emperor. All soldiers are to refer to these peoples working for this division as ma'am, or sir. Squad leaders are not in this division, but in a sub division. Only 500 work for this division. Category:SAP2 Category:Empire Category:Empire of Nod Category:SpartanOfThePast Category:Alpha Quadrant Category:Human